Ton innocence
by Grenouille Misa
Summary: Credence tient bon, malgré les coups, malgré les injures. Car il a un ami, un ami très intime qui, dans l'ombre, le soutient. Seulement ? Non, il l'utilise aussi. Slash. OS.


**Bonjour à tous ! Pour ceux qui me suivent : désolée d'avoir été si longtemps absente. J'écris toujours, mais je ne sais quoi publier. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas : Bienvenue !**

 **Nous voici aujourd'hui avec un nouvel OS sur Les Animaux Fantastiques. Je suis allée voir ce film ce week-end et j'ai écris cet OS la nuit-même. Ce film m'a beaucoup trop perturbé. Ce ship était trop violent. Vraiment. En plus, j'ai émis une théorie selon laquelle ce ship serait canon, et une amie m'a confirmé que c'était possible : j'ai pleuré. Des larmes d'encre... (poète du dimanche bonjour !)**

 **Bref, trêve de bavardage ! Je vous laisse avec ce petit OS !**

 **Disclamer : si quelqu'un m'offre Newt, Tina, Queenie, Credence et Colin, je les prends volontiers. Mais en attendant, tout appartient à JKR, sauf cet OS (mais je lui donne aussi si elle veut 3)**

 **Précisions : évidemment, ça spoile le film et la fin. J'ai utilisé les noms anglais : Credence pour Croyance, Modesty et Charity sont transparents, Newt pour Nobert. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ton innocence

Credence pleurait. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Mais aujourd'hui, il pleurait.

La rue était sombre, bien sûr : personne ne devait les voir. Aucun lampadaire pour diffuser sur eux une chaude lumière, aucune lune pour leur envoyer quelques pâles rayons. Et même de la fumée était venue faire écran à leur scène interdite.

Percival Graves accueillit le jeune homme comme à son habitude : gentiment, amicalement, mais le pressant de questions. Credence observait, encore. Mais il ne voyait rien, encore. Lequel de ces enfants était celui de la vision ? Charity était moins obéissante que les autres. Modesty avait un comportement étrange. Et ce jeune qui venait juste d'arriver, il avait une marque suspecte.

Alors Graves l'encouragea à regarder mieux encore, à les suivre, à fouiller.

Il arrêta de scruter la rue derrière eux. Il tenta de dissiper les ténèbres de ses yeux pour observer à son tour Credence. Car il ne suffisait pas de lui demander des choses, il fallait en donner. Il fallait le guérir, lui faire croire à un intérêt tout particulier, à un avenir meilleur à ses côtés. Il devait lui donner tout ce dont ce pauvre garçon désespéré avait besoin. Le faire espérer, pour mieux l'utiliser, pour arriver plus rapidement à ses fins.

Credence ne le regardait pas. Pas une seule fois il n'avait levé les yeux. Il tremblait. Il faisait froid bien sûr. Mais il ne tremblait pas comme on tremble de froid. L'obscurité était prude : elle cachait les larmes aux coins des yeux du jeune garçon. Et Graves, malgré toute sa magie, n'aurait su les voir. Mais il sentit.

« Montre-moi ta main. »

Credence, doucement, détacha ses mains de sa poitrine, leur fit quitter le maigre refuge du manteau. Il présenta la droite. Striée de coupures, de brûlures. Rien d'inhabituel. Graves n'avait même plus besoin de les voir pour les connaître, pour les guérir. Mais la main du garçon dans la sienne ne sembla pas se réchauffer, continuait de trembler, très faiblement. L'homme resta interdit : il venait de le soigner, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Il en faisait déjà beaucoup.

« Ton autre main. Montre-moi. »

Et l'autre obéit, trop blessé pour garder un semblant de fierté.

Il étala son autre main dans la faible lueur de la rue principale que la fumée laissait furtivement passer. Dans le même état, si ce n'est pire. Graves se prit à imaginer que la distribution des tracts avait dû être plus horrible encore ce jour, ce soir. Il la soigna d'un même geste. Il lâcha les mains.

« Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter une correction plus sévère ? »

La réponse se fit attendre. La gorge du jeune homme était sèche, et ses yeux humides. La langue avait du mal à se délier. Mais il lâcha finalement la seule réponse à dire, la seule valable, la seule qui pouvait expliquer.

« Elle me déteste. »

Et Graves aurait pu jurer en toute confiance que Credence, en ce moment, aurait préféré crever que subir tout ça une seconde de plus. Envolés les espoirs d'avenir, il était brisé. Son corps pouvait bien être réparé tous les soirs, son esprit se fissurait sans espoir de guérison.

Alors Graves le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui, fort. Il aurait pu lui dire que bientôt tout ça serait fini, qu'il lui promettait une place de choix chez les sorciers ensuite, qu'il était là pour lui. Mais, mensonges ou pas, Credence ne pouvait plus s'y accrocher.

Alors Graves dit la seule chose qui pouvait être dite. La seule chose qui fut vraie parmi tout ce jeu éhonté.

« Je suis désolé. »

Aucun larme ne glissa le long de la joue cireuse. Graves se laissa désarmer par ce jeune homme torturé mais fort. Car il n'avait pas abandonné, jamais. Et trop brisé pour voir les mensonges derrière les belles paroles, il continuait de le servir, de se donner corps et âme à ce sorcier dont il ne savait rien.

Graves tenta de découvrir pour la première fois ce visage dont il s'était toujours fichu. Il essaya de mettre des traits sur ce sentiment nouveau de compassion. Ce jeune homme devait-il être et resté déchiré entre une réalité dont il ne devait pas faire partie et une réalité où on l'obligeait à vivre le martyre ?

L'homme glissa une main dans le cou de Credence. Credence réagit immédiatement au contact. Prêt à s'accrocher à cet espoir fou. À cet homme venu d'une ruelle sombre pour lui chanter des promesses vides de sens. À cet avenir dont les couleurs avaient déjà fané.

Graves se pencha et approcha son visage de celui dont il n'avait réussi à obtenir un regard. Il s'approcha encore. Devait-il allait jusqu'à lui donner cet espoir ?

Les lèvres se touchèrent, mais ce fut Credence qui le premier appuya le baiser. Un baiser interdit, par tous. Un baiser qui le mènerait à sa propre mort. Un baiser comme une rose écarlate.

Graves embrassa ce jeune homme plus passionnément qu'il s'en serait cru capable. Il devait tout donner pour le maintenir en vie et à son service. C'est ce qu'il se disait alors qu'il s'abandonnait sur cette bouche vierge d'amour mais rompue de violence.

Après tout, il faisait ça pour la cause.

Lorsque l'Obscurial disparut ce jour-là, emportant avec lui le jeune hôte Credence, une partie de Percival Graves mourut. Il l'avait utilisé, usé, brisé et tué. Mais ne s'était-il pas aussi perdu dans le processus ? Quand la force ténébreuse éclata, les baisers échangés s'envolèrent tous ensemble des lèvres de Graves. Et il sembla que cette mort de l'être innocent en tua plus d'un.

Ainsi, lorsque Newt Scamander lança son sort, Gellert Grindelward fut incapable de maintenir l'illusion déjà fissurée de Percival Graves.

* * *

 **Un petit commentaire ? Une impression ? Ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne journée à vous, en espérant vous avoir brisé le cœur comme le mien :D love u**


End file.
